The present invention relates to endcapped polyesters.
Heretofore, polyesters have been prepared by the reaction of dicarboxylic acids with glycols. The end result was a polyester which usually had a combination of hydroxyl and carboxyl end groups. Under thermal-oxidative conditions, these end groups degrade the polymer with regard to molecular weight. Thus, with time, polyesters generally exhibit a loss in various physical properties such as thermal stability, tensile strength, flex strength, and the like. However, polyesters, when endcapped according to the present invention, exhibit good to excellent retention of all these properties.